


Sick as a dog

by MoraMew



Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Kyou resting his head in Daichi's lap, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, hair petting, headaches and migraines and feeling kind of like shit, it's just kyou having a migraine and feeling like shit and curling up with his head on daichi's lap, ot5 babey, there's talk of blowjobs but they don't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: He feels kind of sick from the way his head throbs and it makes him feel kind of pathetic, gross in a way that makes him even more irritable and angry.Fuck, thissucks.





	Sick as a dog

**Author's Note:**

> I've been daydreaming about an old au with the ot5 that [Souliebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/works) and I had and it made me want a softer DaiKyou.
> 
> Mostly because I've been dealing with allergies and headaches myself, but also because I adore them together. This is a writing warmup and, uh, no prompts or anything, but I'm still putting in that series.

Kyoutani’s tired.  
  
He’s always tired.  
  
When he blinks, his eyes ache. Smoking isn’t helping, but he fucking needs it. It’s been a shitty day and his head hurts just as much as his eyes.  
  
He should sleep it off.  
  
Maybe have a beer first, though.  
  
Kyoutani stabs his cigarette out and tosses it in the wastebasket, runs a hand through his hair. He needs a trim and he probably needs to touch up his roots, but he hasn’t been in the mood for that shit lately.  
  
He hasn’t been in the mood for a lot of things.  
  
Kyoutani huffs and he moves to walk into the apartment, scowls and ducks his head when he hears a burst of laughter from the living room. Oikawa and Suga are being loud today. They’re always loud, but he’s _not in the fucking mood today._  
  
His head hurts too much. He can’t deal with them.  
  
He does want someone, though. He feels shitty enough to need some sort of comfort.  
  
Just not Oikawa and Suga’s particular brand of it.  
  
Kyoutani forgoes the beer and avoids the living room, slinks toward the bedrooms instead. More laughter sounds and it hurts his head, makes it pound hard enough to make Kyoutani want to groan.  
  
He feels kind of sick from the way his head throbs and it makes him feel kind of pathetic, gross in a way that makes him even more irritable and angry.  
  
Fuck, this _sucks_.  
  
Kyoutani scowls and he slinks to Daichi’s room, looking around before pushing the door open and slipping inside. He doesn’t want Oikawa and Suga seeing him and getting pissy over him not spending time with them.  
  
He should spend time with them, but he can’t without biting their heads off.  
  
They don’t deserve that. Not really.  
  
Kyoutani scowls his guilt and keeps it on his face even when Daichi looks up at him. Daichi’s wearing the reading glasses he had to get last month and one of Iwaizumi’s sweaters too. He looks soft. Tired. Like he won’t talk his ear off and make his head hurt more and get upset when he doesn’t listen to him because he can’t fucking focus on anything.  
  
Kyoutani goes over to him and gets into the bed without a word, lays his head on Daichi’s lap and closes his eyes. There’s a quiet hum from Daichi and then something light being pulled over Kyoutani, a click and then the sound of blinds closing. It’s darker then and nice, even better when Daichi’s hand finds his hair and pets over him.  
  
“Headache?” Daichi asks, whisper soft. Kyoutani just grunts in response and Daichi hums again, hand pausing when a giddy shriek from down the hall makes Kyoutani wince and grit his teeth. “…I’ll take care of it.”  
  
Kyoutani doesn’t even bother to grunt this time; he’s too busy squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to curl up like a fucking child.  
  
Daichi’s hand moves away and Kyoutani misses it. He’d never admit it out loud, but he knows Daichi can tell. He relaxes a little when Daichi’s hand goes back to his hair and he pulls the blanket up a little tighter around him. It feels like the one Suga’s grandmother knitted Oikawa for his birthday. Oikawa must have slept with Daichi last night and left it in here.  
  
It’s been a while since Oikawa's been in his bed. He kind of misses the brat and his stupid ufo pajamas and sleepy smiles.  
  
“Iwaizumi’s taking them out to eat,” Daichi’s whispers quietly, petting over him. “I told him to pick up more meds, too.”  
  
Kyoutani manages to grunt out a “thanks” and then it’s quiet. It’s better with it quiet, but he still feels shitty and gross. Feels even more shitty because he’s fucking up everyone’s fun. Again.  
  
Kyoutani scowls to himself and Daichi’s hand slides down to his neck, cupping it before smoothing a deep circle into it with his thumb. It makes him melt a little, soften like the way Suga does when Kyoutani pulls him into his lap and starts marking up his neck.  
  
Fuck, he kind of misses Suga too.  
  
“Relax,” Daichi whispers to him, like he can read his fucking mind. “It’s okay. They miss you too. They don’t blame you.”  
  
They should, though. It’s his fucking fault he can’t be around them.  
  
Kyoutani just buries his face into Daichi’s lap and tries not to think. Thinking hurts and his headache is turning into a migraine and, fuck, this _sucks_.  
  
It does help, though, that Oikawa and Suga are gone and things are quiet. Helps that Daichi massages his neck and pets his hair. Helps that he doesn’t have to talk or do anything but lay there. Daichi’s good like that; Kyoutani should probably thank him somehow, someday.  
  
He kind of wants to blow him, but moving makes him want to throw up.  
  
Later, when he’s better. He’ll take care of the others too. He wants to wreck the brats. He wants Iwaizumi to wreck him. He needs it- all of it.  
  
Daichi squeezes his neck gently and Kyoutani burrows his face against Daichi’s lap more. He can feel Daichi’s cock through his sweatpants, but the way his head throbs makes him feel too nauseous to do anything but give it a weak nuzzle.  
  
Daichi huffs softly and his fingers run through Kyoutani’s hair, trace over the curl of his ear.  
  
“Later,” Daichi mumbles. “Rest now.”  
  
Kyoutani huffs, petulant, but it makes his head pound more so he doesn’t push on.  
  
Even if his stubbornness wants to kick in.  
  
Daichi goes back to petting his hair and Kyoutani relaxes a little, lays there quietly as he tries to fall asleep. It’s better when he doesn’t move and Daichi’s hand is light, Oikawa’s blanket is warm. He’ll feel better after a nap, he knows, and he’ll make up for being a grouchy shit when he wakes up.  
  
Somehow.  
  
Underneath Daichi’s touch, Kyoutani starts to drift and he lets himself fall asleep in his boyfriend’s bed, lets himself be soft with his head in Daichi’s lap. He doesn’t deserve this, probably. He doesn’t really do much for them. He ruins their fun with his bad moods and migraines and snaps. He’s not good like Daichi or supportive like Iwaizumi.  
  
But, shit, he likes them. Misses them. Wants to keep being with them. Fucking needs them, really.  
  
He’ll make up for it later. Watch those shitty scifi movies with Oikawa, go on a hike with Iwaizumi, take Suga to that weird museum, help Daichi cook- whatever they want.  
  
Only when he’s better, though. He doesn’t want to bite their heads off. They don’t deserve that and he needs them to want him still. They’re loud and they’re a little annoying sometimes and Suga and Oikawa cling too tight, but he needs them.  
  
He needs them.  
  
Kyoutani curls up, brows furrowed, and falls asleep as Daichi pets him. He doesn’t catch the soft look on Daichi’s face and he doesn’t know that Oikawa and Suga are making him a get better soon basket, that Iwaizumi is stocking up on supplies for his favorite foods for when he doesn’t feel like shit.  
  
He doesn’t know that they love him. He doesn’t know that they need him just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyou's hard to write, y'all
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
